


What Eclipse?

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Brothers, Drabble, Fun, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean’s a bit worried about the weird sky. Sam is exasperated.





	What Eclipse?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is for fun.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean stared at the darkening sky.

"It's the eclipse, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "How can you not know about it? It’s been all over the news." 

"I concentrate on sports results, possible hunts and movie news. Everything else is just blah blah blah."

"You’re such a troglodyte."

"An' you’re such a geek. Anyway, I have you to fill me in on all the boring, nerdy stuff."

"I wouldn't call an eclipse boring, they only happen..."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just happy it's not another freakin' apocalypse." 

“If you wanna watch it, put these on.”

“Okay, geekboy.”


End file.
